henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Episode
The Wedding Episode'' ''is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. Plot When Captain Man and Kid Danger are asked to perform at a wedding, Jasper decides to tag along to sell his new product. Synopsis In the Man Cave, Captain Man and Kid Danger ae doing what they call "The Man Kid Epic Awesome Rad Ping Pong Competition Captain Man Is Cool But Not Kid Danger Really Really Awesome Oh Dang I'm Cool Seriously Facts Man Facts Awesome Cool Amazing Livestream"! Then, they begin. Kid Danger wins. Then, they end the livestream. Then, they get a video chat alert. It's from a woman named Natalie. She says she just got maried to Bo Beleesha, and they want Captain Man and Kid Danger to perform at their wedding. Captain Man says that they'll do it for 50 dollars. Natalie doesn't like the idea of the 50 dollars, but they'll do it. Kid Danger thinks they shouldn't do it, since they don't know any good songs to perform. Captain Man says that they could perform songs like, Love Muffin, A Couple of Honey Birds, and Jam and Jelly Cookie Pie. Kid Danger agrees to do it. At the Hart House, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper arrive home from school. Jasper is wearing yoga pants, because he thinks that's how people will by his new product, that he calls "Jaspoo" He tells Henry to shoot the advertisement that he's gonna put on TwitFlash. Charlotte says that Jaspoo is a bad name for a shampoo brand. Jasper still likes it. They start filming, but Piper interrupts in the middle of the commercial to ask Henry if he ate the rest of Jake's leftover tuna casserole. Henry tries not to look guilty. At the Swellview Park, Henry, Charlotte and Jasper are there in the middle of the night to shoot the commercial. Jasper says that a night background will make more people want to buy the product. They start, but it gets ruined when Jasper is attacked by a racoon. At the Man Cave, Captain Man, Kid Danger, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are in fancy clothes for the wedding. Kid Danger says they should make sure there not late. Jasper realizes that this could be a big business opportunity to sell Jaspoo, so he wants to sell them at the wedding. Kid Danger says he can do it, but they won't be successful. At the wedding, it's almost time for Captain Man and Kid Danger to perform. Captain Man tells Kid Danger he better be a good singer. Meanwhile, Jasper is trying to sell Jaspoo, but no ones buying it. Then, Jasper sees a comment on his social media, from someone named "A. Nonu Mous". Schwoz says it's probably a rant, and it turns out to be. Charlotte tells Jasper that he should probably give up on the business, but Jasper refuses to. Meanwhile, Captain Man and Kid Danger are getting ready for the performance. Then, Piper shows up, and wants a selfie with Kid Danger, thinking he looks handsome in a tuxedo. Kid Danger feels uncomfortable, since Piper is his sister, but she doesn't know that. Meanwhile, Jasper is interviewing multiple people, trying to figure out who A. Nonu Mous is. Charlotte says that he doesn't need to do all that. Schwoz agrees. Jasper wants to. Later, Jasper gets another comment from A. Nonu Mous. It's a joke about the shampoo product. Meanwhile, it's time for Captain Man and Kid Danger to perform, so Charlotte and Schwoz take there seats. Jasper says he's gonna keep trying to sell his product. Schwoz doubts it will work. Then, Jasper gets another comment from A. Nonu Mous. It says "Meet me in the alley to find out my true identity". Jasper wants Charlotte and Schwoz to come to, so they do. In the alley, Jasper finds him with a black jacket covering his face. A. Nonu Mous says that he's gonna take off the black jacket and reveal his true identity. He takes it off, and he turns out to be Bill Evil! Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are shocked. Schwoz thought he could only be found at the Evil Science Corp, but Bill Evil says that sometimes he goes to the public and complains, like he did with Jasper's Jaspoo product. Bill Evil says to makeup for it, he will show them his newest invention: silent rocks. Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz don't care, and they leave. Bill Evil decides to go back to the Evil Science Corp.